brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Glatorian Arena II
Glatorian Arena II is an online game on BIONICLE.com. It is an update of Glatorian Arena, with more locations and characters. Controls Arrow Keys - Character movement. Up + Down - Heal. Health can be restored up to the top of the current bar, but the Life Counter cannot be turned by healing. Taking damage interrupts healing. Left + Right - Taunt. Taunting reluctant enemies aggravates them and makes them more likely to attack, but the player is vulnerable whilst taunting. A - A light attack that deals little damage but is very fast. A + Up - A heavy attack that is very slow and easily interrupted, but does large amounts of damage. A + Opposite direction to enemy - Fire a Thornax fruit. The blue Thornax meter must be completely full to perform this move, and recharges whilst not in use. S - A blocking maneuver that can parry enemy blows. S + Up or Down - Flip/cartwheel sideways and back in the chosen direction, reducing the chance of being struck with an attack. S + Opposite direction to enemy - Backflip away from the enemy and automatically fire a Thornax upon landing, performing Gresh's signature move. The blue Thornax meter must be completely full to perform this move. Playable Characters * Mata Nui (Default) * Kiina * Ackar * Vastus * Gelu * Stronius Locations * Vulcanus Arena - The default arena. Here you can fight other Glatorian, including Mata Nui, Kiina, Vastus, Gelu and Stronius. * Vulcanus village - Here you can talk to some Agori. * Arena Magna - Unlocked after Veteran Award and Round Table awards are obtained. Here you can fight other Glatorian, including Gresh, Tarix, Strakk, a Vorox, a Skrall and Malum. Awards and Medals * Rookie - Completing the Rookie League * Veteran - Completing the Veteran League * Elite - Completing the Copper League * Champion - Completing the Silver League * Legend - Completing the Golden League * Focused Trainer - Spend five points on any one score * Specialist - Spend ten points on any one score * Rock Steady - Having two hundred hit points * Indestructible! - Having three hundred hit points * Bull Strength - Heavy melee damage twenty-five * Wrecking Machine - Heavy melee damage thirty-five * Bullet Breaker - Thornax Reduction fifteen * Bullet Proof - Thornax Reduction twenty * Sharp Shooter - Thornax Damage is thrity-five * Thornax Cannon - Thornax Damage is fifty * Gladiator - Having fought fifty fights * Destined Warrior - Having fought one hundread fights * Welcome Rookie - Win two fights in Rookie League * Brawler - Winning five Challenge fights * Fighter - Winning ten Challenge fights * Warrior - Winning twent-five Challenge fights * Grinder - Winning fifty Challenge fights * Hard Hitter - Take out a full health tab in one hit * Acrobat - Use Back Flip Fire four times during a fight * Bionic Barrier - Make ten successful parries during a fight * Six Shooter - Having fired six regular Thornax shots during a fight * Combat Bully - Use taunt five times during a fight * Artful Dodger - Dodge ten attacks during a fight * Blast From The Past - Beat the six Glatorian in Arena Magna * Combat Medic - Heal thirty Hit Points during a fight * Dominator - Win a fight without taking damage * Nemesis - Beat the same opponent ten times * Pacifist - Win a fight without hitting the opponent * Perfectionist - Win a fight with 100% hit rate * Punching Bag - Losing ten Challenge fights * Round Table - Having talked to all Agori * Skrall Nemesis - Beat Skrall and Stronius Category:Online Games Category:BIONICLE Category:2009 media